Temorarily Misplaced
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Crossover between LOSH animated and PokeSpe manga. One day, Brainy gets bored. Really bored. Then the alarms go off, and suddenly he has to hide a small boy away from his friends. It would be simple, if it weren't for the fact the boy isn't even from their timeline.
1. Episode 1

Renny: Ugh, I keep getting ideas and then making them into fanfics…

Brainy: Really now? My hypothesis is that you're simply imaginative enough to actually do that, instead of just letting it run around in your head.

Renny: Thanks. This is set after the RGB arc of PokeSpe manga, and during season one of animated LOSH. Also, some of the planets and stuff mentioned are totally made up. Green?

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon or LOSH!

Renny: Good kid, on with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Legion HQ main room-**

Brainy was, for a lack of better terms, bored. The others were off doing whatever, shopping or something, and as per usual, they'd assumed he didn't want to go.

To be honest it sounded stupid, but anything would be better than reading something he memorised a million times before. He sort of wished the Fatal Five would just randomly attack so he'd be able to have something to _do, _but they were somewhere the Legion couldn't get to. As usual.

God, he was bored.

For a twelve year old robot with a twelfth level intellect, he got bored easy. Even his lab, in a joined room behind him, seemed boring. And that was saying something.

And then the alarm sounded.

Finally, something to do. The green skinned robot boy jumped out of the floating egg shell seat thing (he hadn't a clue what it was either, despite the fact that he'd made it) and flew out of the doors and into the halls of the HQ. Nothing so far. He'd get back up when the others got the alert on their rings, or belts, but he wanted to do something before they got back and took care of it. There was a loud crash, over the sound of the alarm, and then Brainy was suddenly rocketing toward the hanger where the Legion kept their cruise ship. He wasn't sure why they called it that, either.

Brainy quickly opened up the doors, and almost screamed in terror when a huge red dragon appeared in front of him.

"Charizard, don't eat him." A soft, yet still lightly male-ish voice, said. A little girl, or boy, whichever, walked up to them with a small red and white ball in his hand.

"But, why not?" The dragon whined. "I'm hungry!"

"You can eat later." Brainy looked at the little kid. He was definitely male, wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with a turtle neck on it, and black trousers with brown boots. A low hanging pendant, an amber teardrop, hung around his neck. Brainy moved onto his figure and face. He was quite thin, almost female slender, but not thin as though malnourished. He had grey-brown hair which almost came down below his rear, and it was slightly spiked at the top. His eyes were forest green, and his skin was pale.

"Hello." Brainy greeted. "Um, I am Brainiac 5, but…you can call me Brainy, if you want. You?"

"Oh, my name's Green, and this is Charizard." The boy said. Brainy blinked. Green, what a name. But then, he didn't really complain much for his own name anyway.

"Well, ok…How did you get in?" Brainy asked. Green shrugged.

"A bubble."

"Bubble?"

"Yeah. A shiny one. It just…popped up and it swallowed us up. The others ain't here."

"Uh, others…?" Brainy hated being clueless.

"My other pokemon, the rest of our team." Green tilted his head. "Don't you have pokemon here?"

"Pokemon have been extinct for over three hundred years." Brainy said. "You're from the past."

"It would appear so." Charizard rumbled. Brainy looked up at the dragon.

"I heard that pokemon could only say their names, so how are you speaking human?" He asked the pokemon. He shrugged and walked off on all fours somewhere.

"Can you put him away, so then he doesn't burn anything?" Brainy asked. Green nodded and called back the dragon, and then put the ball onto his belt, which was to be concealed by his shirt.

"So, a bubble took you here?" Brainy asked the boy as they walked back to the main room. He'd shut off the alarms on the way there, because the noise was annoying.

"Pretty much." Green looked around eleven, but his height made him look younger. Brainy was the same, though he was still a little taller than his new friend.

"Maybe it was someone's Time Tech gone wrong…" The green skinned robot mumbled. A thought occurred to him. "How come you're not freaking out?"

"I own a huge dragon, and several other things. A talking robot with green skin doesn't really matter that much." Green shrugged. "Unless you're going to kill me."

"No, no, of course not." Brainy rubbed the back of his head. "So…being in the future, you don't mind?"

"I wanted to see what it looked like, so not really."

They arrived back into the main room and Brainy sat down in one of the hover chairs around. He gestured for Green to do the same, both of them ignoring the egg shell chair floating around, forgotten.

"So, your name's Green?"

"Green Oak."

"As in, the grandson of Professor Oak? Wow."

"Please don't judge me by who I'm related to." Green glared at him. Brainy held up his hands.

"Sorry. So, only one pokemon came with you, and it-"

"He."

"-he can suddenly talk. I'm going to have a field day with this."

"You should. But what about how I got here? Can you get me back?"

"What year are you from?"

Green stared at him blankly. "I….forgot. That bubble did something. I knew before I came here, but now I can't remember."

"Oh…well that complicates things." Brainy muttered. Green tilted his head again.

"I'm sorry. I'm not much help, am I?"

"Well…not really." Brainy didn't really want to sound rude, but he was telling the truth.

"That's ok. Maybe you can figure it out somehow?"

"I will, don't worry. Can Charizard remember?"

"If I can't, do you think he can?"

"Good point. Look, I don't know if you can even stay here while I try to figure it out, but I'm going to have to hide you from the others. They…well, I'm not entirely sure how they would react to someone from _years _into the past suddenly showing up without anyone taking you here."

"Yeah."

"Let's see…It's the 32nd century, so I'd say you're from somewhere in the 29th century." Brainy put a hand to his chin. "Yes, that's a distinct possibility."

"Alright, we just need to narrow it down then." Green nodded. Brainy did to, and he stood up.

"Alright, I have a room I barely use, but I still go in there to keep everyone else happy. I don't sleep, so you can use the bed in there. Charizard…is he happy with staying in his ball?"

"He is. He did it before and never complained."

Brainy smiled and helped the smaller boy out of the hover chair, and then walked over to COMPUTO.

"Do you…like music?" Brainy asked him. Green looked up at him. "W-well, it's just…while everyone goes to someplace, I've recently gotten into listening to it. So, do you?"

"Yeah. Do they still have One Republic?" Green asked. Brainy nodded.

"They died some time ago, but yeah. We still listen to their music."

"Can you put on 'Counting Stars'?"

"Sure."

And that was how Brainy spent most of his afternoon, talking to Green and occasionally Charizard, who kept inside of his ball so he wouldn't accidently burn anything, and listened to whatever music the three of them could think off. For once, Brainy wasn't bored.

When the others called Brainy to let him know they were coming back, he quickly hid Green and Charizard (still in his ball) in his lab. No one would go in there if he wasn't in there, so Brainy knew it was the perfect place for Green to hide. Superman and Saturn Girl, with Lightning Lad tailing them, flew in to him clicking on some song titles.

"Hey little dude!" Lightning Lad grinned. He picked Brainy up and hugged him. "You know how much I love you?"

"What's he done this time?" Brainy sighed. Lightning Lad tried, and failed, to look offended.

"Oh, the nerve!"

"He accidently blew up some of the doors on the way." Saturn Girl smiled. Brainy glared at Lightning Lad and shot out of his grasp and onto the ceiling.

"So, you love me, huh?"

Lightning Lad laughed nervously and then took off running. Brainy chased him, shouting something about taking him apart and making his brain into a smoothie for Bouncing Boy. Superman was about to say something, when the two left in the room heard something.

"Did you…?"

Saturn Girl nodded, and they both looked toward Brainy's lab.

"Should we go in?" The teen boy asked. Saturn Girl nodded again and slowly walked in, Superman quickly floating in after her. The two did a quick observation, and shrugged at each other.

"Nothing here then." Saturn Girl said. "I could do an internal sweep, but Brainy would probably hunt me down if I tried to."

"Yeah, come on. Let's go and stop him from feeding whatever brain Lightning Lad has to Bouncing Boy." Superman laughed. The two walked out of the room, failing to notice the tiny shape that looked after them curiously.

**oooo**

**-Brainy's room, night time-**

"A little plain." Charizard said from his ball. The ball itself was on a desk that Brainy used for little sketches of plans for inventions and what-not. Green sat on Brainy's bed and glared at the dragon.

"This is like my room, only it doesn't have a window, just a light."

"Sorry."

"So, you're both fine with staying here?" Brainy asked them. The two nodded and smiled.

"Perfect. Are there any clothes I can change into, or do you not have any?" Green asked. Brainy shook his head.

"My clothes are my armour, so…sorry." He shrugged. There was a knock on his door.

"Brainy, are you talking to someone in there?" Saturn Girl's voice asked him.

"No, no one!" The little robot called back.

"Are you sure? There isn't another alignment is there?"

"That's not for another three years." Brainy assured her. Once he was sure she was gone, he turned to his new roommates.

"You need to be quiet. You can still speak, but please try to keep it down." He whispered. The two nodded and soon both were asleep, Charizard curled up in his ball and Green curled up on Brainy's bed. The robot boy smiled and pulled the blanket over the smaller boy, and sat down in the corner.

It felt nice having someone to look out for, instead of the other way around. Sometimes Brainy didn't like being the youngest member.

**oooo**

**-The next day, main room-**

Brainy walked in, to see that everyone was already in and waiting for him. Lightning Lad, being Lightning Lad, smirked.

"Where were you, huh? Got lost?"

"No, I overslept." Brainy snapped at him.

"You don't sleep, though." Triplicate Girl, or one of them, pointed out. Brainy blanked.

"Uh…Over…worked?"

"Fair enough." Bouncing Boy shrugged. "Guys, Timber Wolf found something we should look into."

They crowded around the monitors as Timber Wolf started typing, and a small planet, much like Earth but more barren, came up on the holo-projector.

"This is Ruraark." The wolf teen said. "It's a friendly place, and also a good place for holidays. But it's been disrupted lately. Something went bad, and now almost half of the inhabitants are going nuts and attacking anyone they don't know."

"So, you want to go investigate?" Phantom Girl asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That's right. We need all of us." He said. Brainy's eyes widened. If he wasn't here, then what would happen to Green and Charizard?

"So, we take the cruiser and we go. How long will it take?" Superman asked as they walked out of the room and toward the hanger. Brainy quickly broke off and dashed to his room as they went.

"You two, you need to get going, follow me!"

"Why?" Green asked as he grabbed Charizard's ball and dashed off after Brainy.

"We're going on a mission, all of us, and I can't leave you here. Not while any of the field Legionnaires might come back at any moment and see you wondering around. So, I'm going to hide you on the ship."

"You seem to hide me a lot."

"Only until I figure out a way to get you home, or until I figure a way to tell the others about you." Brainy panted. They got to the hanger, ahead of the others, and Brainy quickly led Green on board and into the flight deck, where all the main controls for the ship were. Brainy opened up the small part where he usually sat, and ushered Green inside.

"Don't make a sound, got it?" He whispered to the boy. Green nodded and curled up, and Brainy gently closed the flap and stood up when the others came in.

"Oh, why do you always get here first?" Lightning Lad moaned. Brainy glared and sat down, plotting their coordinates. Bouncing Boy got the wheel like usual, and everyone else went to their usual stations. The cruiser was soon shooting off into space, and on toward their destination, Ruraark.

**OOOOOO**

Brainy: A little short, don't you think?

Renny: Meh. Anyway, this is, in case none on you noticed, a crossover between LOSH and pokemon. Red and Blue will turn up eventually, don't worry.

Green: Can I say it?

Renny: Um, sure?

Green: Read, comment and review!

Renny: Bye bye!


	2. Episode 2

Green: This is like, the second crossover you've done so far.

Renny: Your point?

Green: ….I….don't have one. I was just….y'know, pointing it out.

Brainy: For lack of a better term, he was musing.

Renny: Whatever. Brainy, disclaimer.

Brainy: Renny doesn't own pokemon or LOSH.

Green: Can I?

Renny: Fine, but not next time.

Green: Ok! On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Legion Cruiser, two days later-**

Brainy somehow managed to get Green to his room on the cruiser and sat the boy down on the, again, useless bed in there. It was bigger than Brainy's room back at HQ, so Charizard could be let out of his ball. Currently, Brainy was asking about Green's life, and vice versa.

"So, why is your hair so long anyway? I've never seen a boy with hair _that_ long." The robot was asking. Green reached up and took a few strands of his leg-length hair in his hand, observing it.

"I don't know. It was…a lot shorter than this last time I looked. And it's only been four days, so it shouldn't have even grown yet."

"How short was it?"

Green put a flat hand up to his neck, and Brainy nodded.

"The bubble must have done it then, just like it gave Charizard the ability to speak our language, it gave you a _very_ long hair adjustment."

"Must be. I'd never have my hair like this, but now that I do, I kinda like it."

"So, can you try to narrow down the timeline for me then?" Brainy asked, getting off the topic. He had enough of hair from most of the girls on the team.

"Well, I'm eleven, and me and a couple of other kids sort of took down Team Rocket, and we all went into the 9th pokemon league." Green said. Brainy nodded.

"I can try to get it down to a decade, but that's the most I can do. The only reason we got Superman was because we knew from history files which time period he was in, and the exact date. With you, it's harder. Green Oak is a hard name to find, and there's a few people apparently called Green. It's going to take me a while to narrow it down, but when I do, hopefully you'll end up in the right place."

"Why don't we just bring Red and Blue here once we do figure it out?"

"And how do we do that, then?"

"Well, you can time travel with those things on your arm, yeah?"

"Yes."

"So, you go and check the time with me, and if its right, you keep the time in your memory, and we show Red and Blue the future. They'd probably wanna know what happened anyway."

"That's…a good idea, but what if I need to hide all three of you?"

Charizard looked at the door. "Someone's coming." He whispered. Brainy quickly got Green to return Charizard, and hide under the bed, just as Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad walked in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking, really?" Brainy sighed. Lightning Lad just stared at him with a serious expression. Wow, he could be serious? The world's ending.

"Brainy, is there something wrong with you?" Saturn Girl asked. Brainy's magenta eyes widened a tiny fraction, but they didn't see.

"No, why?"

"You just…seem more distant than usual." Lightning Lad said. Brainy stared at him.

"You care?"

"Of course I do! If I didn't, I wouldn't even _be_ here!" Lightning Lad snapped.

"In that case, I'm perfectly fine."

"You're not." Saturn Girl murmured. She walked up to Brainy and bent down so they were eye level. "Brainy, if anything's going on, you can tell us, you know that."

"Yes…" Brainy mumbled. _Just not about the kid from the past with a huge dragon as a friend._

"Yeah, so is there anything you wanna say?" Lightning Lad walked up next and hunkered down next to Saturn Girl. Their concern was appreciated, but unneeded.

"I'm fine, really." Brainy insisted. He really needed to ask more about Green, so he could try and get the timeline.

"Brainy, you've been acting differently since a few days ago. Is this because we leave you here when we go out?" Saturn Girl's eyes softened. "Are you ok with that?"

He was now, before he wasn't, but now he is. "Yes. I enjoy it, really." Go away.

Lightning Lad stood, and Saturn Girl followed him as they walked out.

"Alright, goodbye Brainy." The teen girl smiled. Brainy copied her and said bye back, and they walked out, closing the door. Once they were gone, Brainy could let Green out of hiding.

"So, they are?" The boy asked. Brainy smiled.

"The girl was called Saturn Girl. She has psychic powers, and she can read minds and do other things with her mind. The boy was Lightning Lad, his name is self-explanatory."

"He shoots lightning?"

"Pretty much. Now, back to what we were doing before…"

**oooo**

**-Flight deck-**

Green was back in his room along with Charizard, who was out of his ball. Brainy quickly went back into the flight deck and greeted Bouncing Boy, who was already in there with Timber Wolf pointing him in the right direction.

"It's about…three hours away if we go full speed." Timber Wolf was saying. Bouncing Boy nodded and put the thrusters on at full.

Brainy, ignoring them so he could focus on his own task, sat down in his own seat and tapped at the keyboard in front of him. He'd told Green to stay in his room, so as not to alert anyone to his presence. He already had the others worried about him. But now he had to focus on this mission.

Superman walked in with Triplicate Girl, talking about the mission and basically other random stuff Brainy didn't care much about. Probably clothes.

It wasn't until someone tapped him on the shoulder that he realised he was being talked to.

"Brainy, are you ok?" Stop asking. "Because you seem a bit…out of it." Superman smiled a little and laughed.

"You're sick aren't you?"

"No. I don't get sick, Coluans such as myself never do." Brainy said icily. The thought of even _implying _he was sick was offensive.

"Oh, sorry…" Superman walked off, and Brainy felt a little guilty. But he didn't call out to say sorry, although he wanted to. That wasn't like him.

"Any idea what's wrong with him?" Triplicate Girl asked Superman. Brainy didn't know if they wanted him to hear or not, but since he could he decided he should.

"No, he just snapped at me…I was only trying to be nice as well." Superman replied. Stop making me feel guilty.

"Maybe he's on his periods." Lightning Lad sniggered. When did he get there?

"No way." Phantom Girl sighed. "Not possible anyway, if he did I'd be shocked and I'd pay a million people so I could tell them."

He didn't really like them talking about stuff like that. Not when he was actually there. At least have the decency to do it when he wasn't actually in the room.

Brainy stood up suddenly and walked out of the room, casting an icy glance at the four members of the team on his way out. He didn't hear what they said after, but he didn't care. The little Coluan stormed to the hanger of the cruiser, and sat down next to the wall. He wished he was back home, at HQ.

Wait, when did he start thinking HQ was home? He was miles away from Colu. But then, he didn't have to complain. Superman was _centuries _away from his own time, but at least he came voluntarily. Green was taken against his will. Poor kid, he must be homesick or something….

Brainy stood up, and slowly walked back to his room, going over one of the songs Green had asked him to put on over the last few days. It was about home…

Maybe Brainy wasn't that good at reading others emotions, but he wasn't so apathetic that he didn't know when someone missed their home, their friends and family.

He opened up the door to his room and smiled gently at Green, who was curled up on his bed. Charizard looked up at the door, and flicked his tail over to Green. Brainy could see the tear marks on the poor boys face. He'd been crying…

The robot boy gently sat down next to Green, after closing his door, and stroked his now long hair.

"I'm so sorry…" Brainy whispered, to both of them. Charizard smiled and nuzzled his hand, and Brainy patted his head as well. "I'll get you both back as soon as I can, I promise."

**oooo**

**-Hour and a half later-**

Bouncing Boy's voice sounded over the intercom, and Brainy looked up from his quit conversation with Charizard. Green still hadn't woken up.

"Everyone, get to the flight deck, we're here."

He bid farewell to the red dragon and quickly flew all the way back, walking in just as the cruiser landed on Ruraark. A few heads turned his way, but he ignored them in favour of staring out the window at the jungle.

"All we need to do is get through this jungle, and then we can get to the first village we come across. That should be inhabited by normal Ruraarkians, but I'm not entirely sure since it took a while to get here." Timber Wolf explained.

"So, we just need someone to stay back and watch the ship then." Phantom Girl said.

"I'll stay." Brainy mumbled. Superman looked worried.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Brainy nodded and sat down, not looking at any of them. He was sure they were exchanging looks, wondering why he was passing the opportunity to find out new things, but eventually he heard all of them fly out of the doors. At least now Green and Charizard could roam wherever they wanted.

So that's what he did. He let the two into the flight deck, and got to work on something while they explored the room. They weren't going to touch anything they shouldn't, Brainy knew as much.

"How much fuel do you think this uses?" Green asked. His pokemon shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe we could see?"

"No, we might break something. Brainy, how much fuel does this thing use?"

"Not much, enough for a few years floating around in space and that's about it. We rarely have to stock up, since its recycled fuel."

"Cool."

That's basically how the next two hours went, Green and Charizard occasionally asking Brainy something, him answering and then going back to what he was working on. At least they weren't trying to break the controls.

_Toom!_

"What was that!?" Green yelped. Brainy threw the things he was working on at Green, and quickly stood up.

"Put those on, and follow me!"

"What are they?" Green asked as the three ran (or flew in Charizard's case) to where the sound came from.

"Metal Gloves. Basically, you put them on and they act as if they're claws. You need some sort of weapon other than a pokemon to protect yourself, and now you have it." Brainy explained. The two gloves, which Green quickly slipped on, had medium length claws on each fingertip, and were grey and blue in colour. The claws could break through literally anything if used properly. There was a large spike on the end of it, near the elbow so that Green could defend himself in other ways if needed.

Brainy explained the ways to use it as Charizard sped up a little more.

Nearing the source of the noise, a place near the huge engines of the cruiser, the trio slid to a halt and waited for something to happen. Charizard hovered for a few seconds, the landed.

"Open the door, there was a sound in there." He said. Brainy nodded and quickly did as told, and the three dashed in to find…

Nothing?

"But…I'm never wrong!" Charizard roared. Green sighed.

"First time for everything. Guess I didn't need these, but can I keep then anyway?" He asked Brainy. The Coluan nodded and Green smiled.

"So, what-" Brainy was cut off when suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge axe crashed in between him and Green, almost cutting their arms off. Green screamed loudly and a hand almost grabbed him, but Charizard burnt it and grabbed the two of them, flying them into the light so they could see their attackers.

"The one with the axe is Persuader, and the one with the glowing hand is Mano." Brainy mumbled to Green, once he knew who they were. Green nodded and Charizard let them down.

"What are you doing here?" Brainy demanded. Mano laughed.

"What do you think? We're here to kidnap you. And maybe that kid and the dragon as well."

"Why." Charizard growled.

"Well, let's see…Empress wanted to have an entire planet under her control, and we've done that. Now she wants the whole galaxy. And to do that, we need more power. And for that, we need a Coluan. Now, who's the only Coluan in the entire galaxy that isn't on his planet?" Mano smirked. Brainy gritted his teeth and looked over at Green.

"Looks like you're going to get to test those out after all." He said. Green smiled, and Charizard puffed out a blast of fire.

"Awesome." Green laughed. He flexed the claws on the gloves, and grinned. Brainy knew he'd made the right weapon choice for him.

"Now then, how about we just go quietly, and we won't hurt anyone, yeah?" Mano said. Brainy could tell he was panicking. Their plan was obviously for only Brainy to be here, not a clawed kid and a huge dragon as well. They only prepared for him.

"Nope." Charizard smirked. He opened his mouth and a huge blast of fire suddenly shot out, and hit Persuader square in the face. The axe wielder staggered back and raised his axe, only to have it flung away from him by Green, who suddenly jumped on him and slashed his face. Brainy went into battle mode, and opened up his laser cannon, readying it to fire at Mano.

Mano scowled and held up his hand, which was glowing again, but it did little to done the effects of the beam that hit him. He flew into the wall and slumped down, and Brainy was slightly surprised.

"Usually it's not that easy. Maybe I'm getting better?"

Then Persuader was flung next to Mano, and then Brainy figured out their real plan.

"They're stalling!" He shouted to Green as he dashed out. Green hopped onto Charizard and they followed Brainy as they flew to the exit of the cruiser. "They're only half-right about that story. Empress took control of most of this planet, but she doesn't want me. She wants to make sure I'm not there!"

"So, we're gonna go and find your friends?" Green asked. Brainy nodded, and they sped off into the jungle.

"This will mean revealing ourselves." Charizard rumbled. Brainy shook his head.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters if finding out why Empress doesn't want me there. And why those two were easy to beat."

"I can answer that." Green said. Brainy looked at him. "I…well, sort of figured out that they were connected. Empress, whoever she is, must have put up some sort of field that would protect them when they were both attacked. But it didn't work if only one was attacked, because then the other would feel the same pain. That's why it was easy to beat them."

"So, when you hit Persuader, you were hitting Mano as well, and when Mano was hit by my laser beam, Persuader was hit as well…" Brainy mumbled. "Brilliant! You're a genius, Green!"

"O-oh, well…thanks…" Green squeaked in embarrassment.

"No really, I never figured that out." Brainy laughed. "Nicely done."

"No problem!"

"We'd better hurry up." Charizard said. They sped up even more.

**OOOOOO**

Green: My god, what even.

Brainy: Hold on, when are Red and Blue getting into this?

Renny: Whenever Brainy can pinpoint the timeline.

Green: And that'll be…?

Renny: Whenever. Read, comment and review please!


End file.
